Fall in Love
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: REVISED/EDITED. Echizen wakes up with a bad stomach ache the morning of an important tournament. One thing leads to another and he ends up in diapers. Tezuka come to apologize for embarrassing him, only to find the biggest surprise of his life.


**Quick Note: **_Wow I haven't done this for awhile.... Anyways, I just want to say that this contains mentions of _**_TEEN AGE BABYING_**_. This may be found offensive and I apologize. Also, there is some use of Japanese in here that I _know_ may not be the correct spelling or the correct term. (Oiyaji is one of them.) Please forgive me but I hope you'll enjoy anyway._

**WARNINGS:_ TEEN AGE BABYING, HUMILIATION, YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI_**

**Complete Synopsis: _Echizen wakes up the morning of a tournament to find that he's not feeling well. Instead of staying home, he goes to the tournament, only to regret it. Put in diapers by Tezuka, and by Coach Ryuzaki's orders, for the remainder of the match, he's unsure of what to do with himself. Feeling guilty, Tezuka visits him after he thinks he's feeling better only to find that the young tennis star is still diapered._**

**Words:** Edited/Revised

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm rang loud and shrill at nine-thirty that morning. A hand fumbled for the snooze button before it disappeared under the blankets once more. A small groan escaped through the crack between the blanket and the bed. It was too early. At least that's what Echizen thought. He rolled over to his other side, bringing the blanket over his head as he went. Not only was it early but he wasn't feeling so hot and he had a match at ten. _Why do these matches have to be so early, huh? _He thought as his alarm sounded again. _My stomach hurts. Wonder why. I have to get dressed. _As these thoughts bounced around in his head he rolled out of bed, accidentally sending his cat Karupin off as well. He mewed and then stared at his young master in the most pitiful way. "Ah. Gomen, Karupin." He reached down and scratched him behind the ears. The Siamese purred before turning in a circle and falling asleep again. Karupin would always forgive his owner.

Echizen got dressed quickly before he headed down for breakfast. He refused to be late again. Or almost late. At the breakfast table his stomach gurgled angrily at him. As he'd never had a bad stomach ache before he wasn't sure what to do about it. Though he supposed he'd ignore it just like he did every thing else. "Good morning, Ryoma-kun." He cousin greeted him, setting down a plate full of food in front of him.

"Morning." He replied, staring at the food. As he went to pick up the toast that waited for him, his stomach gave another long, low rumble. It wasn't a hunger pain either which surprised him. He'd even out eaten one of his senior class-man. When it continued to make noise, Echizen pulled his hand back and muttered, "I'm going to my match. Later." He stood and walked out of the room, not noticing the confused look on Nanako's(?) face.

She followed him out to the entry way, asking just as he was walking out the door, "Ryoma-kun, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine." He lied, closing the door behind him. There was no way he was going to let his team down because of a stomach ache. The match was just too important to forfeit. With his bag in hand Echizen started towards his destination. Since he wasn't feeling well it took him longer than he had thought it would. In the end, just like usual, he made it five minutes before the sign-in deadline.

"Ryoma-kun, you're late." The coach scowled, placing her hands on her hips. Tezuka had the same type look and his arms were crossed over his chest. The others were trying to hide their laughter behind their hands without succeeding. It was just too funny. Their "ace freshman" was once again, almost late.

"Gomenasai." He apologized, pulling the brim of his hat over his face so that the others couldn't see the slight blush in his cheeks. This was also a failure.

"What's you reason this time, eh Echizen?" Momo laughed, wrapping his steel like arm around the boys thin neck.

"That hurts sempai." He tried to pull away but, as soon as he'd wrestled his way out of one pair of arms, he was immediately captured in yet _another_ pair of familiar arms.

His cat like sempai smiled and noogied him on the head. "Always the last to arrive hm? You're stealing the spotlight, chibisuke."

To this Echizen didn't respond. Not because he didn't want to but because his stomach gave another loud grumble that would have made most others collapse in pain. Thankfully he was good at ignoring annoyances. "Let's register." He muttered, pulling away

Just as he started towards the registration booth his captain called out, "Echizen!"

"Hai, bucho?"

"This is the third time. When this over, it's thirty laps around the courts."

"Haii." He responded. He already knew that he'd be punished so there was no point in arguing. With things settled they quickly signed in and headed to the court they'd been assigned. Echizen, of course, went off to find shade to sleep under until his match was to start. Maybe if he slept his stomach would stop bothering him. How wrong he could be.

Some thirty minutes later Ryuzaki came up to him, shaking his shoulder gently. "Ryoma-kun! Ryoma-kun de va!"

"Hmm? Nan desu ka?" He opened his eyes slowly.

"Tezuka-sempai said you need to start warming up. Your match is supposed to start soon!"

Yawning, he muttered sleepily, "Sure." He sat up, surprised to find that the pains he'd felt in his stomach earlier had lessened greatly. Of course stuff like that wasn't always a good sign. After stretching he stood and grabbed his racquet, heading for the open half courts. Since it had been thirty minutes he figured he'd only have about ten minutes to warm up which was good enough for him, usually. After about five minutes he headed back, figuring he should at least see the end of Kikumaru and Oishi-sempai's match. None to his surprise they'd won in straight sets. Their opponents had collapsed and were having trouble breathing after the match. They had underestimated Seigaku's "Golden Pair".

"Echizen, have you warmed up?" The captain asked as he stepped into the bench area.

"Yup."

"Good. There's no time to sit. Get on the court." He ordered, furrowing his brows tighter together.

"Bucho, you're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." Echizen commented, tapping the rim of his racquet against his shoulder. The comment only made him frown deeper as the other team members started giggling.

"Heh heh heh. He has no respect for his elders." Momo chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "He really never changes."

"Neither do you." Came a sharp reply from Kaidoh.

Momo frowned and growled. "Wanna go mamushi?"

Kaidoh turned and glared at him, bringing his fists to his chests. "Any time!"

"Now now you two settle down!" Oishi demanded as he came to rest on the bench. "Just watch the match quietly." Still glaring at each other they reluctantly let go, turning finally to watch the match.

The ref in the chair looked from Echizen to his opponent before calling, "One set match! Echizen to serve."

Echizen started the match just like he would any other. And the match was just like any other match would've been for the first two games. During the third game, right before their break the stomach pains came back and even stronger than they were before. With each twitch of his stomach, Echizen found it harder to ignore. Things were getting rough for him. Balls he would normally get were flying past the tip of his racquet, even though they were slow. His opponent's serves seemed faster than they were. But there was no way he was going to lose. The score was thirty-forty and he was losing. Three points and he'd win the game. Just three points. A ball was served and he ran to it, just barely nicking it but it wasn't because he wasn't quick enough. Just before the ball was served his bowels had moved and he couldn't control it. His bottom spasmed as stuff began to ooze out of him. It was embarrassing but he'd just have to keep playing like nothing had happened. It continued to ooze until break time. Some how, he'd managed to win the game. The score of course was still three games to nothing. Three more games and he'd win. Then he could go home and change and forget about things.

As he was getting a drink he heard Horio say to their data specialist, "Hey, Inui-sempai, doesn't Echizen's game seem a little off today?"

"Mm!" Katsuo agreed, craning his neck to look the sempai in the face. "He's missing some pretty easy balls!"

Inui pushed his glasses further up his nose before he replied, "As much as it seems impossible, I have a feeling our freshman is sick."

"Ehhh!?" Came an obnoxiously familiar voice. "Ryoma-sama can't be sick!"

"T-Tomoka-chan, settle down."

"Sakano you know it's not possible for him to get sick! Only idiots get sick like Momoshiro-sempai!"

"Oi! I heard that!" Momo called, frowning.

"You shouldn't say bad stuff about our sempai, Tomoka-chan."

The girl in pigtails frowned and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "Well it's true! And anyway, there is _no_ possible way for our Ryoma-sama to be sick."

"Everyone get's sick." Inui muttered as he scribbled a note down in his book. "From his slow movements I would say it's probably a stomach sickness."

Horio looked from Inui to Echizen to Inui again. "How can you tell, sempai?"

Inui frowned, continuing to scribble things down. "His movements are about half a step slower than usual. And his serves have slowed down by about two miles an hour. They're also not as accurate. Normally he pinpoints as well as Tezuka and could easily hit the corner of the service box but today he's been hitting them more towards the middle. Also, his twist serve isn't curving like it usually would. His opponent has returned two of them today, even if he didn't get the point in the end."

"S-sugoi. You're so smart Inui-sempai!" Tomoka chimed, clapping her hands together.

"R-Ryoma-kun." Ryuzaki worried, staring at the small seventh grader.

Horio stared at Echizen in amazement. It was surprising to think even the super rookie got sick sometimes. This would give him a reason to tease the dark haired boy later on. Not that the kid would care. He was too dense to realize when Horio was teasing him.

Echizen quietly gritted his teeth as he listened to Inui's analysis. He was right. Because he had been surprised, his shots were being returned a lot more easily and it was throwing him off. The game was harder than it should be. Too bad for him, he and Inui weren't the only ones who had noticed. "Echizen, your game is off. Are you feeling alright?" The coach asked, crossing her arms and staring at the young Samurai.

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me, Echizen. You're just like your father and I could see through every lie he told. What makes you think you can out wit me huh?"

Pulling his cap down further again he muttered, "I'm not lying. I'm fine." He put his water bottle down and turned back to the court.

"Why don't you sit down? You're exhausted. You're running a lot more today and it's hot."

"Iiyo. I'm fine."

"E-chi-zen. I'm telling you to sit."

Reluctantly Echizen sat on the bench, feeling as everything spread around. At the rate things were going, something would be dripping down his leg before the end of the match. He squirmed a little until the ref finally called time and he reentered the court.

As he walked back, Ryuzaki-sensei's eyes followed him, examining him from top to bottom. Her eyes stopped though on his bottom. Something was off about it. A small spot had formed close to the insides of his thighs. It was brownish in color, and not very big. And when she stopped to think about it, there was an odd smell that lingered close to where he'd been sitting. And he'd also been fidgeting more than usual. Well, he normally didn't fidget at all so the fact that he had been sent alarms ringing in her head. There was also the fact that his game was off, and it was never off even if he was hurt. In fact, he usual did _better_ when he was hurt (which was of course weird in and of it self.) Suddenly a light bulb went on in her head, followed by more alarms ringing. _Masaka.... There's no way right?_ She thought, continuing to stare at Ryoma as he fiddled with his racquet. _I don't think it's possible but... I should send Tezuka to buy something he can wear. Embarrassing as it may be diapers would be the best choice. Even if he were brought a new pair of underwear, he'd just ruin them again. And of course he most definitely can't play in the conditions he's in, no matter who he is or _what_ he's over come before. _"Tezuka."

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei."

"I need you to run and buy something for me."

"Hai."

She pulled out a wad of bills and handed them to their captain. "Echizen has had a little... Accident."

"Understood. I'll be back shortly." Tezuka turned and stalked away.

"Quickly Tezuka!" She called after him, sighing. Never once did she think she'd be reduced to doing something so embarrassing to one of her players. Of course Najiro was going to give his poor son hell when he found out but there wasn't much that could be done. Of course she didn't know that the perverted old monk had decided to stop in and had already seen his sons predicament.

_Stupid son. I'll laugh at you later. That old hag will make me pay her back for whatever she's paying for. Hmm... I'm hungry. _The monk she'd just been thinking about, stared absently out at the court, watching as his son's play got worse and worse. If that other boy didn't hurry his son might just lose the game to a stomach ache.

Meanwhile Tezuka jogged into the store and quickly moved to the baby aisle. Since Echizen was so small he figured a size six in something would fit just fine. In an instant he found the cheapest brand and paid for it. He hardly noticed the look the cashier gave him. The person obviously thought he had a child which was fine by him. It was none of his concern what other people thought. Especially one's he'd only meet once, maybe twice, in a lifetime. By the time he got back, Echizen had almost finished his fifth game. Handing the money to the coach he couldn't help but notice the spot on Echizen's pants now. He hadn't noticed it before but it had grown bigger in the time he'd been gone.

"I know this is asking a lot but Tezuka could you put it on him? He's a student and a male one at that. It would be best for someone closer to his own age, and someone the same gender, to do it."

Blushing just the tiniest bit, and without losing his composure, he nodded.

"Alrighty then." She stood up and waved the ref down. "Ref! Time out for a minute!" The ref nodded and blew his whistle. Confused, Echizen looked over at the other two to see them beckoning him over. He moved towards them, barely keeping one foot in front of the other. More had come out of him and he could hardly take it. Everything just felt so unreal and didn't feel like himself at all. It was very uncharacteristic of himself to lose face in front of others. And besides, he hadn't wet the bed since he was like, three. And he had been potty trained since he was one.

"Nani?" He asked, looking first at the coach and then at Tezuka with his piercing gold eyes.

"Echizen, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

Tezuka stopped Ryuzaki. "Lay down on the bench." He commanded, a fierce, menacing look in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Just do as you're told." He demanded, crouching down to pull out the bag of diapers. From the bag he also pulled out a tiny package of wet wipes.

"Wait, Tezuka. You're going to do it here?" She asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"There's not much time. The ref only allows a certain amount of time for time outs with no exceptions." Tezuka replied curtly, ripping the package open and pulling one out before setting the bag down again.

"Tezuka, don't lecture your elders. I'm well aware. I was thinking of Echizen."

"Excuse me but we need to start again soon! Please finish up!" The ref called to them as he climbed back onto the ref's chair.

"We'll be done soon!" She called back, turning to stare at Tezuka. He had a look that said he was going to do it whether or not she liked it. _Why are all of the people on this team so stubborn? _She thought as she sighed in defeat. "Fine. Echizen, lay down."

To their surprise, Echizen had a look of well composed horror on his face. They both knew there was no way he was going to do it. But only if _they _told him. Both of them were completely stunned when they heard someone yell, "Ryoma, do as that old hag is telling you!"

"Oiyaji?" Echizen said, scanning the crowd for his dad's familiar, yet annoying, face.

"Oi, kimi. Your time is up." The ref called, motioning for him to get back on the court. "Please get into position."

"Please give us a little more time." Ryuzaki-sensei asked, putting her hands together.

The ref stared and then sighed. He didn't want to reckon with a team like Seigaku. For the sake of his life and sanity he agreed. "Please be ready in one minute!"

She nodded. "Now Echizen, this is no time to argue. Lay down."

After searching for, and not finding, the familiar face, Echizen swallowed every ounce of his pride and forced himself to do as he was told.

She turned to the rest of the team and called out, her hands at her hips, "Oishi, Kikumaru, Momo, Fuji, Kaidoh and Taka. Come over here and stand around the bench facing outwards. Hurry." The four members that had been called, hopped over the low wall and came to stand over Echizen who had covered his face with his hat.

Expertly Tezuka removed Echizen's pants and soiled underwear, revealing everything. It was worse than he'd thought. Tezuka couldn't believe the kid had been playing the way he was and in the state he was. Quickly he cleaned the boy up, after setting the ruined clothes aside, and apologized quietly under his breath so that only he could hear. Then the diaper was slipped underneath the younger boy. In an instant after that it had been taped up and Echizen was pulling his tennis shorts back up.

"Are you done, Tezuka?"

"Hai."

"Echizen bear with it okay?" She didn't get a reply. "Alright you seven. Get off the court." The others ran back to the edge to watch the rest of the match. "Ref, we're ready."

"Time!" He called. "Echizen to serve!"

Echizen waddled awkwardly back to position. The diaper was extremely bulky and made it hard for him. But he'd over come it, just like he'd over come all the other obstacles. He threw the ball high and, for the first time in the entire match, he hit a perfect twist serve. The crowd exploded in applause when the challenger missed it completely, barely moving in time to not get hit in the face.

"Ikei, Echizen!" Horio screamed, pumping his first in the air.

"Quiet Horio-kun!" Tomoka shushed him. "Don't scream when Ryoma-sama is playing."

"You're one to talk!" He argued, curling his hands into fists that he held at his sides.

"Tomoka-chan, Horio-kun. Shush." Sakano quieted them, pointing to the court. "They're still playing." They both humphed and turned away from each other, turning their attention back to the game in front of them. They were surprised to see that Echizen and the other guy were shaking hands, with the opposing person hanging his head. "Huh? Inui-sempai, what happened?" She turned to him, feeling very, very lost.

Inui was scribbling notes furiously (again), and almost didn't hear her. Horio cleared his throat and he turned to look at her, his pencil never stopping. "Echizen won."

"But... It was so fast!"

"Yes. It's good data. Obviously something changed and he was back to his normal self. He won in five minutes. That's record time for a regulars match. They only rallied twice, each rally less than a minute in a half long." The older man had started talking to himself again, leaving the girl in both wonderment and confusion.

"Inui-sempai, can't you clarify any further?" She asked, holding her hands over her heart. Her question was ignored completely. Denied, she turned back to the court once more.

On the court, Echizen smiled and said proudly, "Mada mada dane."

"Says the guy in a diaper...." The boy trailed off, ashamed that he'd lost to the kid. Not only was he sick, but he was put in one of the most embarrassing situations possible.

"It was just one more wall I had to climb over." Echizen told him, letting his hand drop. "If you're slowed down by embarrassment, go back to the basics." With those words ringing hollow in the poor guys ears, Echizen sauntered back to the bench, feeling exhausted but happy.

"Game and match, Echizen. Six games to love!"

Once more the crowd let out an ear splitting applause, leaving the players almost deaf.

"Congratulations, chibisuke!" Kikumaru glomped him from behind, nearly knocking him off the bench. "We knew you could do it!"

"Sempai, that hurts." Echizen pulled futilely at the redheads choke-hold.

From one side, Momo sat patting him on the shoulder, while on the other, Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro sat patting him on the head and shoulder. "Nice match, Echizen." Oishi said calmly, smiling. Of course Inui said nothing (but things to himself). Fuji and Taka simply smiled at him, a light "Congrats," from both of them. Tezuka still stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed as far inward as the would go. Again the boy had come over a large barrier. Just how far could this kid go before he surpassed the world?

"Alright, gather 'round!" Coach Ryuzaki called, placing her hands on her waist. "We don't have any time to waste! We'll meet back at the school in one hour to practice. You three freshman," she pointed to the boys, "I want you there to pick up balls and put everything away after practice."

"Hai!"

"Dismissed!" She waved everyone off.

As Echizen packed his things the captain came up behind him and said, "I want you to go to the school immediately and run your laps. I don't want your laps to cut into your practice time."

"Bucho, you're frowning again." He said, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Echizen." He said more forcefully.

"Yes sir." As he started to wander towards his destination he called back, "See you in an hour, bucho."

"Arrogant brat."

Fuji came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "He's right you know, Tezuka. If you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles."

"Why should I care about wrinkles?"

Fuji grinned. "You'll be less popular with the ladies. You shouldn't be so tense all the time. It's not good for your health."

"Don't start with me, too, Fuji."

Chuckling, Fuji waved and strutted away, saying just before he was out of range, "Well, jane!" Sighing, Tezuka closed his eyes and uncrossed his arms. _Every last one of them... _He thought. _I'll make them run laps for that. _Picking up his own bag, he wandered aimlessly towards the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka had not talked to, or seen, Echizen since Friday, the day of the match. Today was Sunday and since the boy had still been feeling ill during the afternoon practice, Tezuka decided that he'd go see him after he thought he'd feel better and apologize (which was something he rarely, if he ever, did). At the moment he stood outside the Echizen residence, having just rung the bell.

"Hello?" A female voice floated through the mini speaker.

"It's Tezuka Kunimitsu." He stated firmly. "I'm here to see Echizen."

"Ah! You must be Tezuka-bucho. One moment please!" The speaker clicked off. A few seconds later a young girl, no older than her early twenties appeared before him. "I'm Nanako, Ryoma-kun's cousin. He's inside. Come on in."

"Thank you." He said, following her down the short path to the door. Once inside he kicked off his shoes then stood in the entry way, unsure of exactly what to do.

"Hold on. I'll go wake him up."

Surprised to hear this, Tezuka took a quick glance at his watch. _It's almost noon and he's still asleep? _He thought absently, glancing around the interior of the room. This was the first time he'd ever actually been inside the house. It was very well kept. Very open. It had a modern Japanese/Western flair to it, creating a very homey feeling. A few minutes later, Echizen wandered down the steps, still in his pj's. Tezuka noticed a very discreet crinkle but he disregarded it as his imagination.

"Bucho?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking very much like a five year old who'd just woken up from a nap.

"Good afternoon." He said, shifting on his feet slightly. He continued to shift as an awkward silence befell them.

In the silence, they'd completely forgotten Echizen's cousin until she stated cheerfully, "Well then, I'll be off." With a smile, she disappeared out the door, her purse in hand and a small bag of books in the other.

After she'd closed the door, Echizen asked, rather rudely, "Nan desu ka, bucho?"

Clearing his throat, Tezuka bowed and said slowly, "I came to apologize about what happened to you on Friday."

"Apologize?" Tezuka looked up to find Echizen's eyes wide, like he'd just heard some surprising news. "You never apologize. Especially when there isn't any apology needed." He smirked. "Even you do as you're told when it comes from Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Uh-hmm." He cleared his throat again, looking away.

"Anyway if there's not anything else you need, I'm going to go back to sleep." He turned to go back the way he came but stopped momentarily. "Although, before you go I want you to help me with something, bucho." As he said this, he turned, a faint smirk on his perfect lips.

Tezuka eyed him warily. What did the boy have in mind? "Help you with what? You shouldn't order your seniors around either, Echizen-kun."

"I need to be changed." Echizen grinned fully now, without any indication of a blush.

"Changed?"

"Yes, changed."

"Are you still ill?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nope."

"Then why?"

Smiling a cunning smile Echizen replied, "It's not good to waste things, sempai." With that he ascended the stairs once more, not even listening for the footsteps that were sure to follow. As soon as he reached his room, Echizen dropped down to just the diaper and sat down on the bed, waiting patiently for the confused ninth grader.

Tezuka entered just a few seconds later, taking in everything in the room in an instants time. "You've got a nice house." He muttered, setting his bag down near the door.

"There's no need for flattery, sempai."

"It wasn't flattery, Echizen. Where are the extra's?"

Without answering, the young boy reached under the bed and threw one at the captain. He then threw a pack of wet wipes at him as well. "Is that all you need?"

"It's fine. Lay down." He demanded, dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed. "You've gotten very arrogant lately. You need to work on your attitude."

"It's no worse than Kaidoh-sempai or Momo-chan-sempai."

Tezuka undid the tapes, unfolding the used diaper before replying, "They fight with each other, not the world. There's a difference. If you don't stop picking fights with people, I'll drop you from the team."

"And use who as replacement? Arai? Ikeda? If that's supposed to be a joke it's not very funny, bucho."

The older boy wiped him up quickly and then slipped the new one under him. Before he responded, he completed the job. "Don't forget that in the last ranking tournament Momoshiro was kicked from the regulars. I could have you go back to picking up balls until next summer with the rest of the freshman."

Echizen sat up and stared at the older boy. His eyes were very serious but also had a secret meaning behind them. They both knew that Tezuka really didn't want to resort to that but he would if he had to. "You're too serious, Tezuka."

The informal use of his name caught him off guard a little bit. Echizen had never addressed him like that before. It had always been a sarcastic, _bucho _or _sempai. _He was surprised yet again when Echizen reached out and carefully plucked his glasses off his face, setting them beside him on his bed's headboard. When he had assured they were safe, his warms hands cupped Tezuka's face, capturing them in a firm, but gentle, grip. "Echizen, what do you think you're doing? If you go any further it's one hundred laps around the school grounds on Monday."

"I'll accept my punishment if I can do what I want."

"Don't get so high and mighty brat. I _will_ kick you off the team." He threatened, staring into the orbs of gold.

"If I can do what I want right now then I'll accept whatever you throw at me." He ran one thumb over Tezuka's lips, and then over his jaw. "Wow. Even the muscles in your face are fit."

Tezuka didn't respond to this. Instead he stayed on his knees with his hands braced against the bed. Whatever Echizen was thinking, he didn't like it. Perhaps being sick had addled his brain a bit. When he was done with whatever he was doing he was going to get it and bad. He didn't like people who broke the rules and he didn't like those who disrespected their elders.

"Hmmm...?" He smiled. "No witty reply? What's wrong, bucho?"

"Echizen..." He growled, narrowing his eyes.

Leaning in, Echizen muttered, "Learn to take a joke," before he closed the distance between their lips. While they were still attached, Echizen changed from sitting on his bottom to sitting on his stomach. The diaper crinkled when he moved but he didn't notice it. He was too interested in tasting the pale lips that were before him. Under his hands he could feel Tezuka go rigid and it made him smile. So the strict captain _did_ get nervous after all. After a minute or so Echizen started to run his tongue along the captain's bottom lip, making the boy twitch a little. It was like he'd never kissed someone before. Well, maybe not a boy.

When the captain didn't open his mouth, Echizen pulled back and murmured into his jaw, "I can't do anything if you don't open your mouth. You're literally too tight lipped, bucho." He slipped one hand into the attractively tousled hair, kissing the part of the jaw where the hand had just been.

"What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" Tezuka asked, moving only his eyes to look at Echizen's face. "And to whom do you think you're doing it to?"

"And you call me stubborn?" Echizen smirked and chuckled his familiar, half assed chuckle. Kissing the very outside of Tezuka's lips, Echizen muttered sarcastically, "Just try to enjoy yourself for once." Their lips met again, this time without any sign of hesitation. Once again Echizen's tongued gently touched Tezuka's bottom lip but this time he allowed to venture inside. At first Echizen's tongue was the only one tasting the every crevice of his mouth but Echizen found that soon, his sempai couldn't help but don't the same. He also noticed that Tezuka's mouth was very tasteless. Even his mouth was extremely tidy. Both of them eventually ran out of breath and had to break apart to breathe. "For someone so insanely stubborn, you're a very good kisser." Echizen commented, running his free hand down Tezuka's neck. He smirked when his captain scowled at him. "Let's continue."

Suddenly Tezuka was on his back with Echizen on top of him, on Echizen's bed. Somehow the kid had managed to pick him up and throw him on the bed. Now he was laying under someone who was two years younger than him and at least a foot shorter. Things just kept getting more and more weird. Not that he minded at the moment. Echizen's diapered butt was directly on top of his stomach and it was soft. Almost like a pillow. His small hands were on either side of him, trapping him between two skinny arms.

"If I can't beat you at tennis, I'll beat you at something else, bucho." Echizen muttered, leaning over to kiss Tezuka's neck.

This made Tezuka humph. "You'll never beat me at anything Echizen unless you start showing me your own tennis. You won't beat me if you continue in the exact footsteps of your father. If you do, all you'll ever be is a copy."

"I'm not anyone's copy. My dad is my dad. I'm me." Echizen argued, nipping his neck where he felt a bit of a pulse. This caused the other boy to arch his back slightly, though he didn't make any sound. Seeing the reaction, he began to suck on the spot, licking the skin every so often. This seemed to cause some interesting reactions. Echizen could feel the captain's cock pulsing beneath him. Even though he was boy, he was getting some good reactions. It made him want to go even further. He pulled back from the captains neck and backed up a little more, and until he was sitting almost directly on top of the growing arousal. After, he began to undo the perfectly buttoned shirt, opening it only to reveal a rock hard chest. And slightly raised nipples. "Bucho," Echizen asked curiously, "is this your first time with someone?"

"That's none of your concern." He barked, lifting his head off the pillow to glare at his kohei. "Even if it wasn't, this should be your first. We're much too young to be doing this anyway. Why you're doing it is beyond even _my_ comprehension."

"Because I want to do it." Was his short reply before he leaned down and took one of the nipples between his lips and started to gently suck, using his right hand to play with the other one. He heard Tezuka moan quietly through tight lips. There was no way he was going to be able to break the captain so easily. He'd just have to try a little harder. After a few minutes of gentle sucking, and feeling his own arousal starting to grow, Echizen began to roll his hips back and forth over the captains ever obvious erection. This caused the best reaction yet. Tezuka let out a low, but loud, half growl half moan.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." He said innocently, staring into the much too serious eyes. "You always make me work so hard, bucho. Let's see you do some work now." Echizen reached back and undid one tape, and then the other, on the diaper before pulling it off and throwing it aside.

Tezuka just stared. He had no definable facial expression but in his head his mind was reeling. Something had obviously screwed with his brain. Even if he had been cocky he'd never been disobedient. And he'd never ordered anyone to do anything (besides the other freshman and the two girls that followed him every where).

"Instead of staring," Echizen said, grinning, "why don't you do some work?" He rocked forward again making Tezuka moan. He quickly grabbed the captains hand and brought it to his own erection, wrapping the long, slender fingers around it. "Good. Now move your hand." When the older boy didn't respond, Echizen opted to _help_ him a little bit. Forcefully he made him move his hand up and down. "See? That's not so hard. Not do it on your own." He let go and was surprised to find that Tezuka did continue. Satisfied that he was going to do it on his own, Echizen continued to rock back and forth, sending tremors through both their bodies. Almost ten minutes later, Echizen was biting his bottom lip as he came into the captains hand, surprising both of them. He didn't think he'd been that hard (or that ready). "Hmmm...?" There was a playful look in Echizen's eyes. "Bucho still hasn't come yet, even though I've been trying my hardest, no pun intended. Let's try something else then. Sit up won't you?" Tezuka complied, pulling himself up until he was sitting almost straight, but not quite. Even as Echizen pulled down Tezuka's zipper, he was slightly disappointed to find that his captain was no longer surprised. That had been part of the fun. But that didn't matter. After the zipper was down Echizen pulled down the boy's jeans and then the boxers, revealing the arousal that had been hidden for so long. With one slender finger, he touched the tip, pulling back slightly, happy to see a string of white accompany it. "You're so close, too." He muttered. "Oh well. Let's do this." Backing off the bed a little, Echizen leaned in, placing his head between the captain's thighs.

This caused a reaction. "What do you think you're doing?!" The captain nearly shouted, covering himself with his hands. "This is not acceptable!"

"None of this is. Just... Bear with it, captain." There was a glint in Echizen's eyes that said this was partial payback for the match. "Now move your hands."

Refusing to be told what to do by someone two years younger, Tezuka continued to cover himself.

But that wouldn't do. "So you wanna play it that way, huh?" Echizen reached down with both hands and tore Tezuka's away from his pride and joy before forcing them roughly behind his head. "Now keep them there. You're only making this more... Difficult." When he was sure that the hands would stay where they were, he let them go and leaned down again, sticking his tongue out to lick the very tip. Tezuka's body trembled under his mouth. Teasingly, he licked along the shaft without engulfing it completely. He sucked gently on one ball and than the other until he tasted precum in his mouth. As soon as he did he kissed the tip once more and then took the whole thing into his mouth.

Tezuka gasped as his erection was suddenly surrounded by an unfamiliar, but pleasant, warmth. As the younger boy continued to suck, Tezuka couldn't help but to let out soft moans. It was the oddest thing he'd ever felt and it would have been better if, in his mind, he didn't know that this was very, very wrong. They were too young and too naïve, even if their tennis skills were pro level. Just because they were better at tennis than most people their age didn't give them the right to do things only adults were supposed to do. Even though his mind kept telling him this, he couldn't stop the younger boy. His hands had dropped to his sides and he was grasping the sheets as his body spasmed and arched into the warmth. After five minutes, he couldn't take it any longer. He bit his lip, closed his eyes and came directly into Echizen's mouth, catching him off guard.

The boy coughed and swallowed the white '_goo_' that had entered his mouth. "Wow sempai." He smiled what one might call a devils grin. He obviously wasn't finished just yet. He crawled off Tezuka and walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. From inside it he pulled out a small bottle before he walked back to the bed and crawled back on top of his sempai.

"Now what are you doing?" Tezuka asked, with a feeling that he already knew.

"I'm not done yet, bucho." He replied, opening the bottle he'd grabbed. He turned it upside down and something that wasn't quite liquid, and yet not quite a solid, slid out. He capped the bottle again and threw it aside. Once done with that, he reached forward with the lubricant on his hand and grabbed Tezuka's cock and proceeded to rub it, making it slicker. Once satisfied, he once again grabbed the discarded bottle and opened it again, putting a tiny bit on his finger. After throwing it again, he reached behind him and found what one would call his "entrance", pushing the finger in slightly before rubbing the gel like substance around. He watched Tezuka's reaction. Of course there wasn't one which disappointed him greatly. That was fine though. "Bucho this is going to feel weird. Are you ready?"

"Echizen, I can no longer be surprised by your actions. I don't know what's happened to you but I don't particularly like it." Tezuka stated, wrinkling his brow again, his face immediately going back to the same look he always had. His eyes that had shown so much just a few seconds ago now showed nothing in their seriousness.

"Hai, bucho." Echizen smiled a little wider now, his eyes practically glowing. This was even more fun than tennis. With that thought in mind Echizen scooted forward on his knees until he was directly above Tezuka's cock. Slowly he sank down, throwing his head back, and kneading his hands on Tezuka's chest, as his body was slowly invaded by something new. As this was also his first time, he was surprised by how much it actually hurt. For about a minute after he'd gone completely down on it he couldn't move it hurt so much. But in his head he knew that just sitting there wasn't going to make it hurt any less. He had to find his sweet spot. Finally he began to move, bobbing up and down only part way at first, and then, after about five minutes, going almost all the tip. He'd found the sweet spot. Every so often he'd moan as the friction grew between the two of them. Sweat droplets began forming on his forehead and legs. His hair fluttered down in front of his face and his breathing was even faster than it was after a hard match. It surprised him. As he continued he could feel Tezuka's hardening and idly wondered if his was too. He didn't have to wonder for long as Tezuka seemed to have gotten bored just sitting there. The older boy had reached out and grabbed his and was pumping it at a slightly slower pace than Echizen was going. They were both grunting and moaning by this time. They were exhausted but they didn't want to stop. Ten minutes in Echizen suddenly found himself on his back with Tezuka looming over him.

Tezuka had taken the younger boy and had flipped him. Why was he suddenly changing his mind? Did he want to surprise Echizen by doing something that he shouldn't? Probably. But that meant he was just playing into the kids hands. But he didn't care because he decided that even though this was much too adult for them, it felt too... damn... good to stop him. Now, with Echizen on his back, he rolled his hips forward and then back, pushing himself in and out of the young boy. He knew that in about a minute he'd come into him if he didn't pull out before then. His thrusts got more feverish as he got closer to his climax. He looked down at the boy on the bed. His eyes were closed and his hands were grasping the sheet below him. Sweat came out of just about every pore and he was breathing like an... Well an animal quite plainly. His moans were loud as were the grunts when Tezuka pushed too hard. Just as he was about to come and pull out Echizen huffed quietly, "Bucho, come inside me. Please." Tezuka's eyes widened. That would just be dirty (not that this wasn't to begin with.) "Please bucho. Come together. Please." The way he had pleaded just seemed so un-Echizen like that the captain was unsure of how to respond. If he came inside him like the kid wanted, there'd be evidence they had really done what they'd just done but wouldn't the result be the same even if he didn't? He decided to be reckless for once and just do it. After five more hard, forceful, thrusts Tezuka bit his lip and came and was soon after followed by Echizen. Slipping out of him he collapsed to the side of Echizen, thoroughly out of breath. That was definitely more work then a tennis match. If tennis was an eight on a scale of one to ten for the amount of work required, what they'd just done would be a twelve with no questions asked.

As their breathing began to settle Echizen sat up and stared at Tezuka with a very, very satisfied look on his face. "So you can smile bucho." This made the older of the two give him a funny look. "You're smiling bucho. And you can be reckless and do things without being told to."

"You've just added another fifty laps to your punishment. And I'm dropping you from regulars for half a month."

Echizen shrugged. "It was worth it to see you, the every stingy and serious captain, smile." The comment, Echizen noticed, made the captains face change color. "Anyway bucho... I need to be rediapered...." He commented, sitting up.

"There's no need for that." Tezuka said firmly also sitting up before sliding off the bed. He quickly buttoned his shirt up again and then pulled up his jeans and boxers. "You've succeeded in doing what you had planned to. There's no need to continue this ridiculous charade."

"There is a need for it. Ryuzaki-sensei told my dad if I used all of them he wouldn't have to pay her back. There's still two more days worth." Echizen told him as he too slid of the bed. Instead of buttoning his shirt though he took it off and threw it onto the bed. After that he began pulling the sheets off and putting them in a heap next to his door. They obviously needed to be washed.

"It has nothing to do with me."

"Please bucho?" He asked, giving him stern, yes _stern_, eyes. "If you do I might even apologize for being disobedient." This made the captain glare at him slightly.

"You never change do you? Lay down then. Let's get this over with. I'm just going to use the one you had on earlier. It's not good to be wasteful." Tezuka walked to the other side of the room and picked up the unused diaper before coming back over where in an instances time he had put the diaper back on the thirteen year old. "You're too old to be wearing these."

"And you're too young to be acting like an old man." Echizen replied as he grabbed a new shirt from his dresser. He felt Tezuka's eyes on him as he pulled it over his head. When he'd finished with this he crawled back onto his bed and turned away from the young captain, closing his eyes as he did so. "Anyway, domo, Tezuka-bucho. I'm going back to sleep now." When there was no response, Echizen almost turned to look back but didn't have the chance to do so for Tezuka had climbed back on the bed and had him wrapped in his arm, a distinct crinkle in his ear as the older boy moved closer.

"You'll pay for this Echizen. You really will."

"Yeah. I know."

Closing their eyes, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End Note:_ **_I may or may not make this into two chapters.... For now, this chapter is complete... Lame ending I know. Sorry for the OOCness of the ending and middle and beginning but ya know.. It's hard to do with this kind of story. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please drop me a review if you would!_


End file.
